Baby blues
by LilPannychan
Summary: This is when Trunks and Pan have to take care of their son. But the problem is that he will never go to sleep! One shot fic! Please review!


Disclaimer: would be in here.  
  
A/N: This story is about Pan and Trunks son Gojeta. (Yeah I know I have lots of originality!) Its not that funny you've been warned:) As always enjoy!  
  
"Mwa, mwa!" was all you could hear from little Gojeta Son Briefs. He was 2 weeks old and this was his first night coming home.  
  
"Is there any way to keep him quite?" Trunks asked. It was 12:00 am and he wanted to go to sleep.  
  
"How could a little baby scream like that?" Pan sighed. "For three hours straight!"  
  
Pan and Trunks tried everything from Gohan's educational tapes to using sleeping pills to try to make him go to sleep.  
  
  
  
2:30 am  
  
"OK here's the deal. If you will be quite for about 18 years you could skip school and eat all the candy you want" Trunks was getting desperate.  
  
"Going once, twice-  
  
"What is all that racket going on!?!?" Vegeta came in by crashing the door open and walking in like he didn't even notice what he just did.  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could hear that brat from all the way to my bedroom!" He walked to the crib and saw something that scared the heck out of him. He saw what looked like a Goku except for his baby blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta got sick of the baby crying and finding no solution with hurting him so he headed for the door.  
  
"Oh no! You aint leaving here!! You are suffering like the rest of us. Trunks took a hold of his arm.  
  
"Brat let go of me! And what if I don't feel like?" Vegeta questioned in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Then I will personally tell Grandpa who really put that white-out in his b- day cake, and I'll also tell him who threw him in that lake when he was asleep yesterday" Pan put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You wouldn't dare"  
  
"Try me"  
  
"Grrr…I hate you" Vegeta muttered under his breath and proceeded to the couch, but he couldn't even go to sleep.  
  
4 am  
  
Pan, Trunks, and Vegeta were right across from Gojeta's crib looking dazed.  
  
"I say we throw him out the window" Vegeta suggested.  
  
"I second that" Trunks stood up but Pan pulled him back down.  
  
"You think I am going to let you throw my only son out the window well you better be kidding"  
  
  
  
5 am  
  
"Oh the madness!!" Vegeta screamed. He started hallucinating.  
  
He then started banging his head on the wall.  
  
Pan and Trunks just stared at Vegeta like he was crazy.  
  
"He finally lost it" Pan said.  
  
All of a sudden the baby stopped crying.  
  
"He stopped" Vegeta whispered.  
  
"He really, really stopped!"  
  
Trunks picked up Pan and swirled her around. He then kissed Pan as Vegeta walked to Gojeta's crib.  
  
"Hmph…stupid brat" Vegeta whispered as he turned around Gojeta started crying again.  
  
"IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed as she started choking Vegeta.  
  
"No Pan! Wait" Trunks took Pans hands off of Vegeta.  
  
"I WANT A PIECE OF HIM!!" He started choking Vegeta.  
  
"No Trunks this wont solve anything."  
  
"Yes it will believe me!"  
  
"NO!" Pan took off Trunks hands off of her father in law.  
  
6 am  
  
Trunks was banging his head on the crib.  
  
"You have a plan yet?" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks stopped banging his head "Wait, wait, I think I got one" Trunks started hitting his head on the wall again.  
  
"If you let me get a hold of the brat I could make him stop"  
  
"Vegeta killing your grandson is only going to start more problems like daddy wondering where his grandson is" Pan turned to Vegeta.  
  
7 am  
  
Goku walked in the house.  
  
"Hi Pan, Trunks" He called as he walked in.  
  
"Cats, eat dogs to make mats big" Vegeta mumbled.  
  
Goku saw how Gojeta was crying so he picked him up. When Gojeta took a look at Goku he started giggling.  
  
He turned around to see Pan, Vegeta and Trunks asleep on the wall with their heads together.  
  
"Wonder what happened to them" Goku said as he out a blanket over the trio took Gojeta and walked out of the house.  
  
The end.  
  
Love it hate it like it? Tell me I want to know! Please review. I'll…um be your best friend! Flames are extremely welcome I need the heat it's so cold in this basement! 


End file.
